Angel Eyes H? Why Me
by sweetqtpie072689
Summary: This is my first fic so it's lousy. lol! R&R please! H? romance others possible any ideas wanted. emailchshottie07yahoo.com & chsbabe07yahoo.com
1. chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME PLEASE!!! R& R PLEASE THO, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! LOL! WHO DOESN'T?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO THO...  
  
CO-WRITTEN BY alwaysginny   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel Eyes H/? Why Me  
  
*This is it. I am 16. I'm not going to be shy when it comes to girls.* This was just one of the thoughts running through Harry Potter's mind as he packed his trunk to leave for King's Cross Station. The Hogwarts Express left at eleven o'clock, but Harry had gotten up at five o' clock to finish packing his trunk.  
  
Now it was ten o' clock. and the Dursleys were loading the car. Dudley, Harry's cousin, was complaining because he didn't even like living in the same house as Harry, much less sitting in the same car.  
  
"Mum!" he yelled. "Why do I have to sit next to him? You know I don't like being near him." he complained.   
  
"I'm sorry Duddykins, it's the only way we'll all fit in the car for the ride to the station." said his mother.  
  
"Well, hmph. Then why does he even have to be in the car?" asked Dudley.   
  
"So we can take him to the station so he can catch the train to go to that...that place so we don't have to put up with him all year long. Or do you want him here all year Diddily-kins?" She asked.  
  
"No mum! He has to go!!!" yelled Dudley.  
  
Well then, that's settled. Into the car now," said Petunia.  
  
  
  
During the ride to the station Harry was silent, which didn't hurt the Dursleys at all, in fact, they liked him better this way. He was thinking about about everything he had done wrong to Cho, and even though they were still good friends, after everything, Harry still felt like an idiot for hurting her. He was trying to think of how he could not hurt anyone else the way he had hurt Cho. They had become friends over the summer and were probably the friendliest quidditch rivals in the history of Hogwarts. (Both of them had been made captain of their house teams.)   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT LIKE I ALREADY SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH IT (BESIDES LENGTH!!!!) AND I WILL TRY AND FIX IT EMAIL ME AT CHSHOTTIE07@YAHOO.COM OR CHSBABE07@YAHOO.COM TO GIVE ME ANY IDEAS OR HELP WITH ANYTHING THAT I NEED HELP ON. THANKS FOR R&R PLEASE TELL EVERYONE ELSE IF YOU LIKE IT. OH YEA READ MY OTHER STORY @ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1596684 thanks bunches!!!!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME PLEASE!!! R& R PLEASE THO, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! LOL! WHO DOESN'T? THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER. (SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!) AND THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL CO-WRITER alwaysginny SHE'S DONE A WONDEFUL JOB SO FAR.!! :) yay! now on with the story...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO THO...  
  
***CO-WRITTEN BY alwaysginny ***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Eyes H/? Why Me  
  
They arrived at the station at half past ten, and being half an hour early he dumped his trunk in an empty compartment and left to find Ron and Hermione. He was just about to go wait in the compartment when someone tapped him on the shoulder,he turned around expecting to see Ron or Hermione, but instead it was Cho.   
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Cho. "You look lost."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he said, "you just startled me, that's all."  
  
  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you alone?" she asked. (They were standing on the crowded platform.)  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not?" he replied. *This is it.* he thought. *A chance to talk to Cho alone and apologize for everything I've done wrong.*  
  
They went to Cho's compartment,and decided that since it was empty that it was as good a place as any to talk privately.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Well...it's just that...ummm...Harry I don't know how to say this, but I think I like you."  
  
  
  
"You what!?" yelled Harry. "You're not supposed to like me! You're supposed to be mad at me for all of the rotten things I've done to you. I mean how could you forget what happened on last Valentine's Day, not to mention how I've practically avoided you since then."   
  
  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not mad at you though. I know that I probably should be after some of the things you've done. I mean, going to meet another girl in the middle of our date. What were you thinking?!?" she yelled. "Do you have absolutely no tact whatsoever or do you just enjoy toying with peoples' emotions. You know that I was upset after Cedric's death, and I thought that you, of all people, would understand how I felt, but then whenever I would start to cry you would act as if I were the most repulsive thing on this world." she sniffed. "Sometimes Harry, I just don't understand you."   
  
She left the compartment, leaving Harry standing there confused and wondering where he 'd went wrong. *I should've explained that I had to meet Hermione on Valentine's Day.* he thought. *And why didn't I tell her why I couldn't talk about Cedric's death with her? So many things I should've said, so little that I did say.* "Oh well, I'll find her later and talk to her," he said to himself.  
  
Harry went back to his compartment to wait for Ron and Hermione to show up. Just as soon as he sat down Ron and Hermione walked in.   
  
  
  
"Hello Harry," said Ron, "we've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"  
  
  
  
"I've been talking to Cho in her compartment." said Harry. "Where have you two been? I was looking for ya'll when she found me and said that she needed to talk to me."  
  
"Ohh," said Hermione, "well, what did you talk about?"  
  
"As if it matters to you," said Harry, "but we talked about a lot of things. I thought she would be mad at me for some of the things I've done--not on purpose, mind you--to her."  
  
"Do you mean the thing on Valentine's Day?" asked Hermione. "I thought I explained to you that you were supposed to tell her that I made you promise to meet me, that you don't break your promises and that you really didn't want to interrupt your date to see me, but I made you promise."   
  
"Yea,well, that and the fact that I kinna didn't explain very well." he said. *Who am I kidding? I didn't even try to expalin. I knew I forgot to do something.* he thought.  
  
"What do mean, you didn't explain very well? Are you trying to tell me that you didn't tell her anything about why you had to come see me? That you didn't tell her that I made you promise to come see me?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, that's basically it." he mumbled.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled. "If I were her, I would be mad at you too."  
  
"That's just it Hermione." he said. "She isn't mad. She says that she thinks she likes me."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE TOO. I'M WORKING ON WRITING A LONGER CHAPTER EVENTUALLY. LOL! YEA, THAT'LL BE THE DAY. LOL! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER (SORRY SO SHORT!!) AND THANKS IN ADVANCE TO YA'LL FOR ANY HELP I GET ON MY STORY. NOW TO REPLY TO MY REVIEWERS...  
  
*alwaysginny*(reviewer&co-writer) Hi to you too! I love our story too.you need to post more on RSL tho. I HATE SUSPENSE!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME PLEASE!!! R& R PLEASE THO, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! LOL! WHO DOESN'T? THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER. (SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!) AND THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL CO-WRITER alwaysginny SHE'S DONE A WONDEFUL JOB SO FAR.!! :) yay! now on with the story...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO THO...  
  
***CO-WRITTEN BY alwaysginny ***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Eyes H/? Why Me  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the train's sudden stopping. 'Are we already here,'he thought, 'that sure didn't take long.' He left the train and amde his way up to the castle with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry was so lost in thought that he hardly heard a word of Dumbledore's speech and was halfway thorough dinner before he snapped backed to reality when he realized that Ron at him and Hermione was grinning at him from behind her glare. When he couldn't figure out what was so funny, they finally let him in on the joke and trold him that the whole time he'd been lost in thought he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"And ya'll heard everything I said?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "and I just have to say that I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
"You said you have some serious issues to work out, and I just couldn't agree more.Haha!"  
  
"I didn't say that, I thought it!" he retorted.  
  
"Really now?" Ron asked "well you were thinking really loudly, or else we have ESP." Ron laughed.   
  
"Well, if he wasn't thinking out loud I know about five people that have ESP and we're all tuned to the same frequency!" Hermione giggled just as if she hadn't been mad at Harry just a little while ago.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore welcomed them again and sent them on their way to bed.   
  
On the way up to the comon roon, Hermione was telling Harry that she was still mad at him for not expalining things to Cho properly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise to post again soon. (at least soon for me...) lol! thanks to all my faithful reviewers for R&Ring. Love ya'll!!  
  
*george* aka alwaysginny (up to no good as always...)  
  
missvivacious007~Hey Jane! i know about ted and i know about last summer too...*evil grin* hehe!! i love this chappy too and i'm happy for you and ted(kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!!! lol!) *oo!! yea jane!! kiss him!* gotta love me! *and me!!! hmph!*   
  
alwaysginny~hey gin!love our story where's chapter four?   
  
sweetqtpie072689~Hi to me! LOVE MY STORY!!! hehe!! 


End file.
